


Swingsets For Psychopaths

by Charlotte_Jones_Holmes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I lied about the feelings thing, I promise more fluff after the hard times, I promise this won't hurt your feelings, M/M, Playing on the swings like cuties, Sexy finger licking, Will gets attacked and shit hits the fan, Will singing Blondie, Will's smiling for once, awkward first kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Jones_Holmes/pseuds/Charlotte_Jones_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to connect with Will's childhood, so takes him to play on the swings. Hannibal may or may not mess up his hair. Over the following weeks, their relationship develops into something altogether more soul-consuming, though each of them has faith that it can work out - even when Will is attacked and Hannibal's darker motivations creep out.<br/>Hannigram. Fluffish. Non-graphic - though may become so in later chapters.</p><p>(Originally posted on FanFiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tell me Will, as a child, what made you happy?" The older man sat in his chair, critically casting his glance over his patient. This was one of their routine conversations that Jack forced Will into attending; though Hannibal had an incline that the FBI specialist would see him without being forced.

The specialist in question sighed and ran a hand through his unruly curls. "This isn't important. I don't even remember. Kid things? Hannibal, I don't think this will help anything."

"Please Will, give it a chance." Hannibal paused a moment before continuing. "What about your love of animals, the outdoors? Try to think back to moments when you were truly free of stress."

"The swings." Blurted out Will after barely a moment passing, before even he realised what he had said. "Sorry, the swing set, at the park. Stupid, I know. But I remember they were fun as a kid."

A slight smile graced the psychiatrist's lips. "The park then, Will, is where she shall spend the rest of this session."

X

After a short ten minute drive, the two men were at the local park. It was midday so there were no other people present at the small play set, not to mention that the day was cold and drizzly - hardly the kind of day to spend outside.

"Go on then, Dr. Lecter." Spoke up the young man with an amused smirk. He didn't exactly appreciate being dragged out to a kiddie park in the rain, and since Hannibal had made him come, he was going to pay for it.

The Doctor looked up from tucking his book away in his brief case. "Excuse me?"

"The swings. Come on then." Will perched himself on one of the damp seats and cringed.

Hannibal appeared to be weighing up his options as he watched Will curiously; after a moment he sat down next to the man and placed his case down, then began to swing gently.

{He looks so... out of place}. Thought Will as he watched his friend swing. Hannibal was wearing one of his clean cut suits, as per usual. His slicked back hair didn't move out of place in the breeze. Here he was, the ever calm and collected statue of a man, playing on a swing.

It was at that moment that he noticed Hannibal was looking back at him. A furious blush spread across his cheeks. Hannibal merely continued watching him.

"So why are we here?" The younger cleared his throat and started to swing.

As Will gained speed, Hannibal stayed at a very slow pace. "We are here, because you like it here."

"Yeah, when I was about five, and not at this exact park." He laughed slightly and swung higher, no longer caring if Hannibal was watching him. He had bigger things to worry about right now. Jack. This ripper guy. Copy cat killers. Wh-

"Will?" The voice of the man next to him dragged Will out of his thoughts again. He hoped that he hadn't blanked out for more than a few minutes.

"Sorry. Spaced out." Will blinked and furrowed his brow. "Never mind." He looked at Hannibal, who was still only moving about five centimetres backwards and forwards. "You're not swinging! Come on, it's not fun unless you swing higher."

Hannibal chucked lightly. "Will, I am not a fan of the swings. All it will accomplish is displacing my tie."

Although Hannibal was not lying about his feelings towards swings, he was undoubtedly enjoying the experience. Though Will would never admit it, it was easy to see he was enjoying himself. That was all Hannibal asked. If for just five minutes he could alleviate Will's burdens, he would feel more at ease with himself. Will was blossoming into a beautiful creation, and with just a bit of encouragement from himself, Hannibal knew that Will would mature into a truly phenomenal creature.

"Hey, you dragged me out here, so you are playing." Will stated defiantly as he leapt off his seat, stumbling slightly and laughing as he nearly face planted the ground. At this, a very rare occurrence happened; Hannibal looked shocked.

Will only laughed more. "I'm fine. Nobody saw that." He offered a lop sided smile and walked around to stand behind Hannibal, giving him a gentle push.

"Will. I assure you I am quite capable of pushing myself." He retorted.

Will smirked to himself and pushed again. "Yeah, I know."

Hannibal's grip tightened on the chain as he allowed himself to be pushed. "William."

"Hannibal." Will chirped back as he pushed the Doctor higher, emitting one of his extremely rare giggles. He couldn't help but notice the feel of Hannibal's taut back muscles under his suit as he pushed. Now is not the time for those thoughts. He scolded himself before pulling himself back onto his own swing and attempting to match Hannibal's new pace. "Keep going at that speed, it's better this way."

The Doctor happily humoured his patient, swinging his legs to keep up the speed. "Tell me what makes you happy about being on a swing."

Will simply rolled his eyes. Heavy droplets of rain began falling. "I don't know. I guess when I was little, it felt nice to be - you know - bigger. Higher. And the wind feels really nice." He shrugged and shook his hair like a wet dog. Hannibal observed, intrigued. Will's answer was predictable, but interesting nonetheless. The falling rain rapidly developed heavier; the water drenching his suit and messing up his hair, though he didn't mind. Will, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the sensation if anything. He had an uncharacteristic smile on his face, the rain trailing down his face, dipping into the hollows of his cheeks and catching on his stubble. It was simple things like this that exposed his instability.

"You don't need to play on a swing set to feel bigger, surely." Prompted the Doctor.

"No." Will snapped defensively, though the truth was easily detected.

"Will..." Hannibal breathed deeply, being careful with his wording. "You are so much more than you believe. You cannot see it now, but I promise that you will. Soon. Will, you show great promise. I hold faith in you. More faith than I have ever held in a patient..." his head dipped slightly. "In a friend."

Both men slipped into silence. The only sounds the hammering of rain and the squeak of swing chains.

"Thank you, Hannibal." Will eventually murmured quietly.

Hannibal merely nodded, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will forces Hannibal to try some more "normal" food, though the Doctor cannot deny that the experience was at least slightly pleasurable.

After their little trip to the park, Hannibal had noticed a few things about Will. A few new things. Lingering touches, and more often. Their eyes not only met but held each others gaze for more than a few seconds. During their talks their chairs had somehow gotten closer together. Once, even going so far as to share the sofa.

{New aftershave. He listened to my comment. Delectable; apple and cinnamon, it suits him. Still poorly maintained. Still not shaving. Not that this is an issue. Reduced eye contact issues with myself, though that sentiment is not extended to Jack or Miss Bloom. More effort into his attire - the days that he recalls dressing himself as opposed to sleep walking here. William Graham is growing. He is my design.}

"Hannibal... I have an offer for you." Will spoke calmly.

Hannibal glanced up from his sketch curiously and looked to him. "An offer of what sorts?"

"I want to take you to dinner." He stated.

Hannibal's façade dropped for a split second as his heart stuttered over itself.

"Wait for it," Interrupted his patient. "I want to take you to dinner. In McDonald's." A small smirk crept over the man's face as he watched his Doctor. In the lighting, the smirk was almost sinister. Almost. Hannibal couldn't help but notice how elegantly evil Will could look.

"McDonald's? Will, I do hope you're joking."

Will arched his eyebrow and shuffled forwards slightly on the chaise lounge. "You know me better than that, Hannibal. I'm serious. You've had me over for dinner, and I want you to eat something that normal people eat."

"Normal people? You imply I am abnormal in some way?" Hannibal's question was rhetorical and Will only shook his head in response, a shy smile playing on his lips. "I refuse. As... lovely, as your offer is I won't eat that processed filth." The idea itself disgusted him. McDonald's. Internally he reeled off all of the reasons as to why the meat in that place was toxic, why it was nowhere near his standards, why the mere idea made him slightly nauseous - but as he was about to voice these judgements he met Will's studious gaze. The man was watching Hannibal as if he already knew every thought that had passed his mind. Hannibal didn't doubt that he did.

"You said you're not my psychiatrist, right? You said we're just having conversations, like friends? Well friends normally stop to go and get something to eat." Will stood up from his seat and haphazardly grabbed a load of papers he had brought with him. "Might as well read in the place." With that he flashed a weak, albeit brighter than usual, smile to the Doctor and grabbed his coat.

X

Hannibal looked at the bright golden arches and thought to himself: Hell is empty. All the Devils are here.

A few moments later they were seated at a table; Will absent mindedly picking at fries and Hannibal cringing at the overwhelming scents filling the room. Grease. Fat. Burning. All disgusting and masking the warm aroma emanating from Will.

"Was this really necessary?" He questioned, eyeing the chicken nugget in front of him as if it may bite back.

Will grinned, a fry hanging out the corner of his mouth, his dark eyes flicking between the photograph in front of him and Hannibal. "Oh yeah. Your expression has made my month."

Hannibal emitted a disapproving huff. "I'm glad one of us is enjoying themselves, Will."

"Don't be like that." His friend rolled his eyes and picked up another fry, holding it loosely between his fingers. "Please, this is honestly very interesting to me."

It was at that moment that Hannibal did something that he hadn't done in years - he misinterpreted the entire situation. Instead of following Will's example and eating a fry, he took an entirely different approach. Leaning forwards slightly, he gently took the fry from between Will's fingers with his lips, inadvertently licking and softly suckling his fingertips. Once he had managed to eat the fry (and get over the fact he may have accidentally sucked Will's fingers) he took in the other man's expression. For a brief moment, Will looked shocked. Then a slight blush tainted his cheeks pink. Followed by a badly suppressed grin as he bit his lips together to hide it. Hannibal soon realised his misunderstanding with a short "Oh".

"Oh." Will slipped into quiet giggles and attempted to stop himself flushing red. "Don't worry about it, at least I got you to eat it."

"Apologies Will..." Hannibal began seriously, but the infectious laughter of the other man filled his ears pleasantly and soon provoked his own chuckles. "I am never eating that poison again. Even from your fingers."

"I don't care, I got Hannibal Lecter to eat fast food, I'm just waiting for my award." Will attempted to calm his laughter by continuing to study the photos in front of him. {If my morals were still intact}, he considered, {feeding my Doctor French fries whilst looking at bloody crime scene photos in McDonald's would probably seem a bit sick... but it's so enjoyable.}

A short moment passed where both men collected their thoughts, before Hannibal spoke up to redirect their conversation. "Anyway, talk to me Will, the blood splatters..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal teaches Will about dancing. Though Hannibal learns a thing or two about his patient.

Will had walked in on Hannibal doing some pretty weird things.

(Not like that you dirty minded people.)

For example; he had once walked in on his Doctor talking quietly to his stag ornament as if it were a person. He had also witnessed Hannibal sketching some rather graphic images of inside of the human body. Somehow though, those events were nothing compared to this one. He had entered the office unannounced to see Hannibal Lecter... well, dancing. It wasn't just dancing though, it was clearly some kind of posh classical dance that Will had no idea what it was called. What sounded like orchestra music was playing from the radio as Hannibal danced; his arms set into the position as if he were holding an invisible dance partner, eyes closed and he hummed almost silently, finally ending with an astoundingly dainty pirouette.

Hannibal inhaled deeply. "Will. I wasn't expecting you so soon. How long have you been there, a few minutes no doubt?" His eyes fluttered open and rested on the awkward man in the doorway.

Will flinched slightly at being noticed but soon shrugged it off. "About that... yeah." He furrowed his brow. "Was that last bit ballet? You know ballet?"

"I know many things... Ballet may be one of those things." The Doctor replied airily.

Will smiled faintly at Hannibal avoiding conclusive answers. "And the first bit? Ballroom I presume."

The other man nodded. "You presume correctly. I admit, I do indulge in the occasional Tchaikovsky listening and ballroom dance. As I said, I wasn't expecting you just yet."

"Oh. Well don't stop on my accord." Will sat himself down in his usual chair, casting a smirk over to his psychiatrist. "Seriously, carry on. It was very good."

{That smirk. That mischievous smirk. William Graham, you may dance with the Devil... literally}. Hannibal's lips curled into a smug grin. "Well now you are here, I need not pretend to have a dance partner - I have you."

Will immediately shook his head. "Yeah, not happening. I can't dance. Dancing was always a social activity."

"Then I will teach you. It's just us, Will." Hannibal extended his hand to the younger man.

The man in question internally panicked. {Shit. Take his hand. No. Fuck. I can't dance. I'd be pressed against him- oh fuck no. He's staring. Dance for God's sake}. With a curt nod, Will took his hand and climbed to his feet, fidgeting slightly as he waited to be told what to do.

"Now, Will, you'll be the woman in this situation-" Will scowled. "and I will be the dominant partner."

{Oh you little shit}. Will felt a blush paint his cheeks and prayed to whatever non-existent almighty entity that Hannibal hadn't noticed.

Hannibal had noticed.

He suppressed a small smile of victory and continued his directions. "Place your hand on my shoulder, and the other hand goes in mine, allow me." With that he quickly took Will's hand in his own, putting the other onto the man's waist and gently pulling him closer - he still wore an expression of stone. "Your hand. My shoulder."

The FBI agent discretely fumbled for a moment before resting his hand on the other's shoulder, swallowing thickly. "Okay. What next?"

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead and you will soon pick it up." Hannibal smiled down at him and turned the radio volume up slightly. He breathed in deeply before slowly beginning to dance, ensuring that he did not move his feet too quickly for Will to follow. "One, two, three, four and step. Pause. One, two, three, four and turn. Pause. One, two, three, four..." He trailed off and stopped watching their feet move, having faith that Will could keep up with the routine. Instead, he focused on the feeling of being able to hold Will so close. A new sensation ran through him as his heart felt as if someone had tugged on it roughly. {Shock? Of course not. I was aware it would feel like this to hold him. Sadness perhaps? Longing? No... regret? No. Hmm. This is the feeling of knowing I can't always hold him this close to me}. At the realisation, he emitted a soft sigh.

The sound caught Will's attention (which was previously focused on remembering the steps) and he looked up to Hannibal. "Are you alright? I thought I was doing okay..."

"Hm? You? Yes. You're doing far better than okay, you're a fast learner, as suspected." Hannibal's thoughts centred back to the situation at hand.

"Then what was the sigh for?" Will questioned, the sound of classical music playing soothingly drifting into his ears.

Hannibal pursed his lips, he was hardly going to tell Will that he was feeling melancholic because he couldn't hold him all the time. "I didn't sigh."

Will huffed. "I'm pressed against your chest, I heard the bloody sigh. It tickled my hair for God's sake."

"...Apologies. I shouldn't have attempted to lie. So I will tell you the truth: it was nothing serious and nothing worth discussing. I am more than over it." Hannibal pushed the thought away to lighten his mood. "Faster pace, keep up."

Will muttered a quiet "Bastard" but smiled enthusiastically, matching Hannibal's new speed. "Easy."

"Oh? Well, since you're such the expert, Will-" The Doctor chuckled and abruptly nudged Will back from him in a composed twirl, then pulling the man back into him to complete it. His arm instinctively wrapped around Will's waist tighter to steady him, though Will made no comment, he did visibly relax. "Well executed. Well done, Will."

"Well executed? You twirled me. All I had to do was hold your hand." He laughed in response and rested his head against the other's chest.

"Well... you held my hand in a very well executed manner." Hannibal smiled and looked down at the smaller man, battling with the urge to nuzzle his hair. The room was quiet aside from the music playing and Hannibal slowed his dancing down until it was near enough just swaying. After a few moments of this, it occurred to the Doctor that Will had never replied to him. "Will?"

He felt his dance partner tense for a second before speaking. "Mm, yeah? Sorry. I think I might have just... spaced out. Again. That music is really soothing."

"That it is. Have you been sleeping?" Hannibal didn't bother hiding the concern in his voice, his eyes staring at Will and willing him to look up.

"No. A bit better to be honest, but not great. Definite improvement." Will finally glanced up and smiled reassuringly, though when he met Hannibal's genuinely worried eyes he pulled back briefly. "...Um. I'm just changing the music station. One sec." The agent pivoted around and started fiddling with the radio, settling when he heard a tune he recognised.

"Know this, Hannibal?" He turned it up more.

The Doctor scoffed. "No. Should I?"

"Yes actually. Blondie? Pretty Baby? I won't deny that I love this song." The man twirled back around whilst humming and immediately Hannibal resumed their previous position.

"Pretty baby, you look so heavenly~. A neo-nebular from under the sun~." Will sang quietly, but he was singing nonetheless. Hannibal listened and hid his expression of amused shock. "I was forming, some say I had my chance~. The boys were falling like an avalanche~!" The younger man began giggling slightly as he realised Hannibal was listening to him.

"This is a good song. Not exactly my taste, but we can work with it." With that, Hannibal picked up his pace again to something with many more twirls. By this point Will had stopped caring about following properly and continued to sing.

"A teenage starlet, I fell in love with you~." He giggled again as he ended up tripping over Hannibal's feet, though the other man held him up and shook his head with a smirk. "You... you with the comb!" Will sang dramatically, only causing Hannibal to tremble with suppressed laughter. "You look okay in every way... Ah, I should have known... You'd look at me and look away." Here he theatrically lolled his head back, pressing one of his hands to his forehead to feign a faint.

The psychiatrist arched an eyebrow, but the grin on his face gave away his true enjoyment at the situation as he cleared his throat. "Pretty baby, you look so heavenly~. A neo-nebular from under the sun~." He began in a dulcet, baritone purr. The rich voice reverberated through his chest to the other's. Will suddenly opened his eyes and looked to his fellow dancer, amazed that he was singing Blondie. In return Hannibal slipped his hand down to be with the other on Will's waist; following suit the younger man slid his up to join behind the Doctor's head - both men feeling oddly comfortable swaying in that position.

"Okay you ready for the dramatic final verse? Here we go." Will mumbled, still half-pressed into the other's chest. "Eyes that tell me incense and peppermints... Your looks are larger than life, long live innocence! Petite ingénue, I fell in love with you~. Pretty baby, I fell in love with you, whoa oh... Pretty baby, oh oh pretty baby, whoa oh, I fell in love with you~." He sighed happily and allowed himself to nuzzle Hannibal's chest ever so slightly. Hannibal observed the man silently, he had never seen him so peaceful, so happy or relaxed. It was euphoric to witness. He gently nuzzled into Will's hair, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before he could stop himself.

Both men simultaneously tensed up.

"Hannibal..." Will began as he watched the other's man expression, but before he could get any further, Hannibal had pressed his lips to Will's. For a moment, Will forgot how to breath. All he could feel was the soft warmth from Hannibal's mouth and the comforting hold on his waist.

The Doctor quickly pulled back upon feeling Will's nerves. "William. I apologise-"

Now it was Hannibal's turn to be interrupted as the younger man suddenly began kissing him back, his fingers laced into Hannibal's hair and the other hand rested on his nape, pulling him closer. Hannibal stumbled at the unexpected contact, sending him and Will down onto the chaise lounge - though neither of them broke the kiss. Will's mind went into overdrive, trying to comprehend the situation at the same time as seeing what would happen if he nipped Hannibal's lip. The man above him growled slightly and slipped his tongue past the other's lips. After a few seconds, the haze fogging Will's mind cleared and he pulled away breathlessly. "Han- Hannibal stop. I, um, I think I need a drink." He stuttered out uncertainly.

The Doctor sat up, still straddling Will's hips and smiled down at him. His lips were reddened and his eyes darker than usual. "Of course. Wine? I'll be right back." He hopped off the smaller man and glided away to the kitchen.

Will's pulsating heart didn't slow but his breath gradually returned to him as he realised what had just happened and sat up in a panic. {You just kissed Dr. Lecter. You kissed your psychiatrist. Your only proper friend. You kissed him. Why the fuck would you do that?! What will Jack think? Or Alana? You've developed an attraction to your therapist... that's beyond pathetic. Run. Fuck this. Run!}. Adrenaline took over as he leapt up and grabbed his coat, hurriedly fleeing from the office and getting into his car to go home.

X

"Will...?" Hannibal returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine, he'd been gone a little longer than anticipated as he was finding out a special vintage. The man was reasonably surprised, however, to find the room empty. "Will?" He walked further into the room and noticed that Will's coat was gone. He had left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Hannibal's can only end well.

Will lay in his bed, absent mindedly petting one of his strays who had curled up next to him. Normally the dogs were banned from the bedroom, however in his current state of unrest, Will had brought one of them up with him.

{Jack's going to fire me. Oh, forget Jack! I'll be referred to another psychiatrist. They won't allow me to see Hannibal again. Not that he'd want to see me. I just ran out on him and-} In that moment his thoughts became clearer and realisation sleepily settled in. {I just ran out on Doctor Lecter after we kissed without giving him a word of an explanation. Fuck.} With a groan he sat up in his bed, at some point he had changed into an old t-shirt and taken off his jeans - though when that had happened he could not remember. His mind was entirely focused on the events of that evening. It seemed like some absurd dream, similar to that of the remnants of his murderous fantasies whenever he lost time. Perhaps he had. Perhaps none of that had actually happened, and he had merely disassociated from reality whilst his imagination took control. The more he pondered on this, the more probable it became that he had simply made the whole thing up.

{It never happened.} He concluded. {I lost time. It was a dream.} With that thought firmly rested in his mind, he emitted a deep sigh and settled back into the covers; vainly the man attempted to sleep, though a scarce few hours were all he achieved.

X

Hannibal pursed his lips in thought. He had but a few options. Firstly, the good Doctor could call his friend and try to fathom the situation. Secondly, he could put it all off until tomorrow then calmly discuss it during their session. Finally, he could pretend it never happened in an attempt to ensure Will was comfortable. To reach a conclusion, however, he needed to know what Will was thinking; something (for the first time to his recollection) he could not do.

{The most likely answer}, Dr Lecter reasoned, {is that dear William has scared himself. Worked himself into a state of shock and panic, provoking his system to shut down - as it were. That will not do. To flourish into the magnificent being he is simply aching to be, William needs to master his weaknesses. Embrace them. Mould his mind to adapt to the abhorrent.} The Doctor sighed heavily, coming to terms with just how much work his fragile friend required. {He only needs to let me in.}

X

"Hannibal? Let me in! It's raining!" Will huffed, impatiently knocking on his Doctor's door. Normally, he wouldn't have been nearly so anxious, but his lack of sleep and the unnerving dream meant he was in no mood to tolerate the heavy downpour. Especially since his appointment had been rescheduled to be at Hannibal's home (presumably he was going to cook during their session). Will didn't mind, his Doctor was a fabulous chef, though his thoughts were more preoccupied on attempting to push away the dream from yesterday. He could still feel Hannibal's heart beat throbbing in tandem with his own. The warmth when their lips first connected. The rush of falling back onto the chair and- Will swiftly stopped himself from getting carried away in his own fantasies, just as the Doctor in question pulled the door open with an apologetic smile.

"William. I apologise. Dinner had my attention." He loosely gestured to his apron and stepped aside, allowing Will entry.

"It's fine. Just cold." The other replied and stepped in the house, shaking his damp curls much like how a dog would.

Hannibal smiled fondly and walked back to his kitchen with his patient following. "If you'll allow me one moment, I'll fetch you a towel. Take a seat in the meantime."

Will followed what he had been told and flopped into one of the chairs, his gaze never leaving the psychiatrist. Ever since his dream, he could no longer think of the man in any other but romantic way. Not that his thoughts had been strictly professional in the first place. The way Hannibal moved hinted at the powerful muscles he kept beneath fine tailored suits, Oh God the suits, the close fitting fabric only teased Will as his thoughts wandered. The man was promptly snapped out of his reverie when he noticed the body he was watching approach him, carrying a blanket.

Will stammered. "Oh. Um. Thank you, I-"

"'Spaced out' again?" Hannibal chuckled and wrapped the blanket around the other's shoulders, lingering a moment to tuck the corners under his chin properly.

"Something along those lines, yes." Will stared up at the other man, unable to draw his eyes away until Hannibal reluctantly walked back into the kitchen. Awkwardly, the agent cleared his throat. "What're you cooking? It smells delicious. As usual."

"Tenderised lamb, a few select herbs... nothing too special." Hannibal purred and a faint sizzling could be heard, just then an enticing aroma drifted over, almost like the smell of burning wood yet simultaneously sweet. "Take a seat at the table, Will. The wine is already poured."

Slowly, Will shuffled over to the table, still engulfed in the blanket that smelled comfortingly of Hannibal's cologne. A moment later, Hannibal slid into the room with a plate in each hand, one of which he placed in front of Will before taking a seat opposite him; then, lifting his glass up, he flashed a smile to the currently cocooned man.

"Thank you." Will replied as his hands snaked out from under the blanket, picking up the cutlery and taking his first bite of the meat. He couldn't help but let out a quiet noise of appreciation as he chewed. "This is amazing."

Hannibal's eyes flickered up from his plate, one side of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Thank you, William." The Doctor picked up his wine glass and sipped from it. "Now then, shall we discuss the incident of you leaving after our kiss?"

Abruptly, Will choked on some of the lamb he hadn't finished swallowing. Hannibal's eyebrows furrowed in concern, though the meat was quickly dislodged as Will paled slightly. "Oh..." He trailed off, all logical thoughts abandoning him. "I... so that happened?"

"Yes. I must admit, I did not expect it myself. However it did not end as I would have liked." Hannibal took another sip from his glass, his dark eyes pinning Will to his chair.

Will inhaled deeply, feebly attempting to arrange his thoughts into something comprehensible. "Well... sorry, I suppose. I don't actually remember leaving, I thought I had imagined all of it. It's not every day I mess up and kiss my therapist."

The Doctor's stare lessened in intensity as understanding washed over him. "Ah. You think you did wrong and have now ruined everything. Will, firstly, think about what you just said. You said you kissed me and messed things up." He paused, waiting to see if the other man was following his train of thought. "...I kissed you first."

Will blinked repeatedly: the words meaning nothing. {He kissed me first. So? The sky is blue. Hair grows. He kissed me first. He-} "Oh." His watery blue eyes grew wider in realisation. "You kissed me before I kissed you back."

"Precisely." Concluded Hannibal, by now he had calmly returned to eating his food. "I made my attraction obvious, you merely reciprocated the gesture. That was no wrong doing on your half." His shoulders shrugged lightly as he offered a small, though reassuring smile, to the nervous man across the table.

"Your attraction..." Will blushed slightly. "Well. I've never actually gotten past the... you know, awkward first bit of a relationship." With a slow nod he took a large gulp of wine. "What do you plan we do next? If anything. I don't know how this works."

"I'm glad you asked William." A smile flickered across the psychiatrist's face and he rose to his feet, walking over to Will as he spoke to top up the wine glass. "I suggest we finish dinner, then perhaps find something pleasing to watch until the rain passes and you can return home. Finding that the rain does not pass, which it is predicted not to, I think it would be best that you stayed the night. That way, I can also ensure that you receive a proper night's sleep." As he leant back from pouring the wine, he pressed a soft but consoling kiss to the others lips. A kiss which Will gladly received.

After a moment of silence (one which Will spent internally flailing in joy), he smirked. "So basically you're suggesting we have a movie night sleep over like girlfriends."

Hannibal scowled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I had a shitload of college work and things to do. Sorry. Updates shall be more regular now I have motivation etc. We will survive the He-ate-us.
> 
> Also, small hint:  
> This is all lovely innocent fluff bUT IT WILL ALL GET DARKER WITH THE EMERGENCE OF HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL MWAHAHAHA.

Will rolled over, groaning loudly - his head hammered like the beat of a drum. Crinkling his eyes shut against the invasive sunlight, the man ruffled his hair around and sat himself up on his elbows.

{Oh.}

He found himself squinting at the back of a mahogany door, in a largely mahogany room, with rich red curtains draped down at the sides of the window allowing in the bright light. Quickly pulling himself to his feet, he tugged the curtains shut again and looked around the room; it was classy but somehow still warm, much like Hannibal. The psychologist in question was nowhere to be seen. 

"Doctor Lecter?" Will called out sleepily as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs slowly. "Hannibal?"

"Good morning, William. How did you sleep?" Hannibal's voice floated up to the other, causing him to brighten.

"...So that happened." He nervously half-smiled.

Hannibal chuckled amusedly. "I was rather surprised myself, Will, though it seems you're developing quicker than even I could have predicted." By this point, Will had made it down the stairs and had cautiously entered Hannibal's open arms. "I am substantially proud." The elder murmured.

"It was just sharing a bed." Will shrugged, attempting to not blush from the praise.

A smug tone crept into the Doctor's voice. "You managed to sleep better in a bed with someone else next to you than how you were sleeping alone, I note." 

"You tend to have that influence on me." Admitted Will with a bashful grin.

Hannibal pulled back, his hands resting on the other's arms. "As does wine, apparently. It is obvious you are not exactly... alcohol-tolerant."

Will snortgiggled at the comment. "It's hardly my fault all your wine's from the damn Jurassic Period or something, that stuff could knock out a horse." 

Arching an eyebrow, Hannibal stepped away momentarily to pick up Will's phone from the table and hand it back to him. "Well whilst you were sleeping the horse tranquiliser off, a certain man called..."

Will groaned and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Jack? When did he call?"

"About half an hour ago. I informed him that I would send you as soon as you awoke. Though, of course, I plan on accompanying you. The shower is upstairs and to the right. I cleaned your clothes once you had fallen asleep yesterday evening, you will find them on the cabinet in my bedroom. You can borrow socks and underwear from my draw. Breakfast shall be ready in ten minutes." Hannibal reeled off smoothly, ending with a content nod.

Will blinked slowly. "O-kay... erm... see you soon." He shook his head with a small smirk and sprinted back off up the stairs.

X

Less than an hour later, Hannibal and Will were sat in the front seats of Hannibal's car, with Will fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Are you _sure_ Jack didn't sound suspicious?" He asked for the third time, thinking over the message that Hannibal had relayed.

"Positive. I presume that he reached the conclusion that you had fallen asleep on my chair, not in my bed." He chuckled.

"Hmm... when did you start taking my messages anyway? Just 'cos you're my-" Will flailed his hands in a generic shape. "whatever you are now, doesn't mean you can start taking my calls and driving me to work and stuff." He huffed.

Hannibal suppressed his amusement just enough to give Will a straight answer. "You were sleeping. I wasn't attempting to take over your life, William." 

Casting the other a suspicious glance, Will faintly nodded. "And I can drive myself to work."

"You would have came to my office proceeding the scene regardless, it only makes sense for me to come with you in the first instance." Hannibal logically reasoned as they pulled up to the scene.

Not wanting to admit the other was right, Will climbed out of the car and pushed his glasses up his nose once more and headed over to where he could see Jack. "What are we looking at here?"

"Murder. Couple. More aggression to the male, it seems, though I'll leave that conclusion to you to make." Jack sighed heavily, looking over to Hannibal as he followed up behind Will. "Doctor Lecter."

"Jack." The man nodded with a faint smile. Will had walked ahead and into the small, almost rustic house, he inhaled deeply and instinctively walked to the location of the corpses. 

The man lay strewn -  chest pressed against the banister at the top of the stairs and his legs bent backwards underneath him. His jaw had been removed (neatly) and the rest of him was beaten and bruised. Walking past him and into the bedroom, the wife was found lay on her front, apparently reasonably unharmed. After a few moments the clearance was given to have her rolled onto her front and the damage could be assessed. Near enough the entirety of her torso had been lacerated, with congealed blood clogging up the largest wounds. Tuning out the rest of the World, Will allowed himself to sink into his own mind.

X

{He is a beautiful creature...} Mused Hannibal as he silently watched William walk through the house, following his train of thought. {And all mine.}

A sweat began to form on his brow, causing Hannibal to frown. {Yet so self destructive. We cannot have that.} Cautiously, Hannibal walked over to Will and hovered directly behind his right shoulder, so his mouth was close to Will's ear. "William..." He began softly, protectively resting a hand on his hip. "William. What you are experiencing is a hallucination. Remember what you have seen, Will, and come back to me. Slowly. Carefully. I'm right here." Hannibal's voice almost purred as he concluded with a gentle kiss to behind Will's ear. As soon as the Doctor had pulled back, Will twitched back into reality, immediately swiveling around to face Hannibal.

"I-.. he's gonna do it again. He used a riding crop, but something else, a knife - you'd find it on a farm. L-Lambfoot? I saw it once. Hannibal, he's a farm hand. I think he knew the wife." Will rambled on as he strode out of the room, Hannibal in swift pursuit whilst listening to him.

Jack approached them both eagerly, listening intently as Will spat out his current theories, Hannibal watching him attentively the duration of it. By the end of it, Jack had barked a load of orders to the rest of his team.

"You're dismissed for now. We'll call you when we need you." He nodded to Will and stomped away, phone to his ear.

"William... I think it would be best if you came back for one of our sessions." Hannibal prompted softly.

Will merely nodded in response, climbing back into the car and sitting, fidgeting.

Hannibal sighed as he started up the car. "There are worse things in the World Will, more gruesome things, you do not have to bear the burdens of the entire World's wrong doings on your shoulders."

The other did not reply, only stared out of the window, face blank.

Worry crept into Hannibal's mind. {Death is his weakness. True strengths in character are perfected weaknesses. Oh, dear Will... you will learn to embrace desolation.}

The rumble of the engine reverberated through the pair as they pulled away down the road, back towards Hannibal's home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Angsty post-case Will.

_**A/N: *Insert generic excuses about college and lack of motivation here*. Apologies. I would've liked this to have been longer, but it's building up to the more important story points.** _

* * *

Will paced incessantly around the large room, his footsteps irregular and conveying his distress to Hannibal.

"William, I cannot help but feel that you would be more relaxed on the sofa." He commented, eyes languidly following the other.

Will glanced up at him, almost guiltily, before releasing a heavy sigh and sitting down next to his Doctor. "He knew the Wife. He loved her, and she trusted him. Though he still murdered them both. He thought he was honouring her by treating the corpse so nicely." He smiled bitterly, shaking his head. "Tainted love."

"And why does this bother you, Will?" Cautiously (but knowingly) Hannibal reached out and stroked the younger man's hair, closely watching his features.

"I don't-..." The forensics agent trailed off.

Hannibal exhaled slowly, pulling the pliant body against his own soothingly. "It bothers you, William, because you worry that affection masks darker intentions."

The man in his lap did not reply though his permanent frown spoke volumes. The light from the windows trickled in meekly upon the pair, as if too scared to disturb them with its presence. Though it did succeed in illuminating Will's darkened features as his friend carded his fingers through the curls.

"Well, you are a more than intelligent man, so I shall not lie to you." Hannibal spoke calmly, catching Will's attention. "Of course affection covers other intentions, though that is not necessarily a bad thing, nor does it happen regularly. Affection acts as a sedative for the soul. It eases the pain of less hospitable emotions. For example; if someone was rude to you, you would be more likely to take a negative outlook on them than if they had been nice towards you, and then the rudeness occurred as an exception."

Will nodded in understanding, although he did not appear to be completely satisfied. "Doesn't exactly condone murdering people though, does it?"

"Perhaps not. It all depends on the situation." The Doctor answered simply.

"Most people wouldn't see it that way." Will commented before nuzzling against Hannibal.

In response, he smirked in his refined way. "But you understand where I'm coming from."

"Mm." Will smiled slightly. "I always understand where you're coming from, I think our respective insane thoughts naturally coincide." He chuckled, flashing the other a rare grin.

"William, I am flattered." Hannibal smiled fondly.

"Better than insulted, I suppose." He pushed his glasses further up his nose, seemingly having recovered from his dark spell enough to pull his thoughts back into a coherent arrangement. "We should go back to the swings."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Back to the Future theme song plays}  
> Will and Doc go back- *dramatic pause* to the swingsets!
> 
> Oh and also Will gets attacked. Swearing happens.

"Have you ever noticed that, in the winter, the light is always eerily white?" Will turned to face Hannibal, who was currently sat on the seat next to him.

Hannibal followed Will's gaze and glanced up to the white winter sky, the fast approaching darkness dominated the skyline in the distance with its promise of snow. "What makes you say 'eerily'? I find it rather pleasing, it has a particular feel of exposure to it." 

"Exactly." Will huffed out a small laugh and watched the following pale cloud that escaped his lips.

Hannibal couldn't help but to mimic the small smile, though a wistful frown soon took over. "William, you know that I genuinely enjoy our time together, though I regret to say I must leave shortly for a session with a client."

"Ah, I see how it is really, you're replacing me. Hmm, lemme guess, this one doesn't have a dog pack at home?" Will smirked at the other and rested his head against the swing chain.

"Quite. Younger too. Though, I admit, he can't quite work an unshaven jawline like yourself." The Doctor ruffled the younger's hair briefly as he climbed to his feet and brushed his impeccable suit down.

"Only the homeless guys work my look as well as me." Will joked, swaying on his seat.

Hannibal chuckled and pecked Will's forehead before starting to walk away. "Glad to see you model yourself on people who are not in the media. Have a pleasant evening, Will, perhaps you could come by later this evening? Do not stay out too late. It gets dark early."

"I won't, Mom." He replied, speeding up his swinging motions again as Hannibal left Will to his own amusement. He told himself he'd leave soon, though for now, he was content with staying put.

X

Will came to with a gasp. The air was decidedly chillier, and the previously eerily lights seemed appealing compared to the gloom that surrounded him. He was still sat on the swing, though by now his fingers had grown deep red with the cold. He growled in frustration, realising his mind must have wandered again for a number of hours; he attempted to check his phone for the time, though found it to be out of battery, and as such he could not contact Hannibal either.

"God fucking dammit!" The freezing man snapped as he jumped up and looked around, only becoming more agitated as he failed to recall where he had parked. "Oh fucking fuck this." He sighed in exasperation and began to trudge back towards Hannibal's, his shoulders hunched over against the cold and his hands shoved inside his pockets. The dark hadn't bothered him in the past, though it didn't help his already sinister thought tendencies. After about ten minutes of furious trudging, Will became aware that someone - be them real or in his mind, he did not know - was following him. False bravado swept over him, fuelled by stress, caused the man to pivot around and ready himself to confront his stalker.

There was nobody there.

Behind him lay only the night-shrouded road already travelled, littered with twigs and random bits of waste paper. The wind shivered around him, emitting a low hissing sound, which was accompanied by Will's shallow breaths and fluttering heart. He sighed heavily and murmured to himself: "Really gotta start sleeping m-" 

An unknown force slammed into the side of Will's body and sent him sprawling across the pavement. His senses were blinded momentarily, and within a second he felt the weight shift, trying to pin him down. He lashed out in a panic and was rewarded with a deep grunt, though his victory was short lived as a sudden blow hit across the side of his face and only furthered his dazed vision. Will groaned in pain before strong fingers twined relentlessly around his throat and squeezed. Shadows swam across his consciousness, his blood screaming inside his ears, and his heart reached a strained, desperate pounding.

X

Hannibal looked to the clock on his office wall. Admittedly, he had not provided Will with a time, though he imagined he would arrive before ten at night. Doctor Lecter attempted to call Will's phone though could not get through. A frown painted across his lips, and set into a firm scowl.

{Thirty more minutes.}

X

On the verge of comatose, Will was suddenly graced with oxygen as the constricting force on his throat was torn away. In his mentally distorted state, all he could make out were mangled cries and the definitive sound of punching. 

"Um..." He managed to croak as he sat up and squinted into the darkness. A tall, broad shouldered man was repeatedly hitting another form on the floor - presumably the man who had attacked him. "H-Hannibal?" 

"One moment, William." The tall man replied as he straightened back up and pushed his hair back out of his face. Even in the gloom, Will recognised the other. "Don't worry. Everything is okay now."

Will furrowed his brow and looked to the man on the floor, he was beaten to a bloody mess and lay unconscious. 

"Don't move too quickly, you've been injured." Hannibal moved over to the other and slowly helped him to his feet. The Doctor's knuckles were bloody, and even his suit sported the marks of a fight. "I don't normally like getting my hands dirty..."

"No, no, I can imagine." Will coughed and instinctively rested against Hannibal. "What are you- why are you here?"

"I was worried about you, quite rightly it seems. I don't believe our good friend here had honest intentions." Hannibal cast his darkened glare down to the man on the floor.

Will surveyed the body on the floor which lay unnervingly still. "...Hannibal, Jesus, did you kill him?!"

"He could have done the same to you." Hannibal stated coolly.

"Yes, but- you're a murderer, Hannibal, we're screwed!" Will felt nausea creep into his mind once more.

"No. We aren't. Please go and get in the car, be careful. I'll be with you shortly." The Doctor replied calmly as he nudged his partner towards the car, before turning to the body on the floor. He crouched down next to him and hissed a sharp "Rude." as he began rearranging the body in the street. This one would not be brought home. Hannibal didn't eat road kill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

Hannibal could not help but sigh at the loss that lay before him.

An empty Islay single-malt whisky bottle lay obliterated on the side of the road - tiny snowflake fragments scattered along the black tar and bloody body that was strewn upon it. Barley: Roasted, fermented and distilled to create the golden liquid Hannibal had planned to use in his latest dish for William. Wasted. He sighed disappointedly.

Will watched as his partner climbed back into the car, expression unreadable as he started up the engine and pulled away. The profiler cast a troubled glance back at the murder that shrank away behind them before looking back to the other, his gaze unwavering and eyes questioning.

"...Do you- do you think it would be possible to get an explanation?"

"Of course." Hannibal replied, his own eyes not leaving the shadowed road ahead of them. "The man was drunk. He reeks of whisky, the alcohol was over his clothes and in his mouth, though the state of him suggests this was not an accident - he was beaten up. Presumably in a drunken brawl, after which he stumbled away and collapsed by the side of the road where he unfortunately bled to death." The Doctor cleared his throat, the corner of his mouth quivering up into a minuscule smile. "Manslaughter."

Meanwhile, Will's own mouth had pulled down into a disbelieving grimace, his normally pale eyes burning with all the ferocity of Hell's cinders. "Hannibal, that is  _not_ what happened, don't lie to me!" His voice fluctuated with instability, the familiar feeling of clashing memories starting to swirl inside his mind.

"It is, William. It was lucky that we arranged for me to pick you up at this time, since you fell off the swing, otherwise you could have become seriously ill out there in the cold with such a head injury." The slightest flutters of guilt gnawed their way into Hannibal's chest.

Will's facial muscles twitched slightly as his brain swam with too many images at once. "I didn't... I didn't - I..." 

"Shh. We are nearly at my home. I'll tend to your injury, and then we will go to bed." The taller man leaned over to press a brief kiss to Will's temple before turning his attention back to the road. His ears silenced themselves to the fractured, distressed inhalations from the man next to him.

X

Bright lights swallowed up Will's vision as his mind shut down.

Hannibal finished dabbing at the wound on the side of his skull and pressed a packet of ice to the formed bruise. The man sat on the bed in front of him quietly underwent the rest of his spasm, oblivious to the actions of anything or anyone around him.

"Oh, Will..." He sighed and turned off the flickering lamp. "Time for FBI Profilers to go to sleep." Hannibal smiled a slightly twisted smile as he tucked Will into bed and pressed a cautious kiss to his lips, his boyfriend now settling into a nervous sweat as sleep fought for dominance in his mind.

With Will asleep, the Chesapeake Ripper returned to his car to collect the remaining bottle of whisky, and a murder weapon that for once had not been used by his own well-manicured hands. The crude excuse for a weapon - a stone - was layered with congealed blood. Hannibal wrinkled his nose. The offending item was quickly tossed into his bin, the killer not worrying for anyone having reason to search his rubbish, and he returned back inside. 

As he picked up his phone and dialled, a mask of humanity slid over his person, encasing every fibre of his being.

"Hello? Y-yes, I'd like to report an accident. I believe I may have seen an injured person on the road... no, it may have been nothing, but with the weather how it is I thought it'd be best to call just in case. Time saves lives, yes?" He forced a nervous chuckle as the conversation continued. A victorious smirk danced over his lips as he looked upwards to the room where Will was resting. Protected and safe in his own secluded haven.

X

Freddie Lounds pulled over at the side of the taped off crime scene. With an elegant twist, she climbed out of the car and approached the nearest official, her heels clicking threateningly as she did.

"Hi. Freddie Lounds. I have permission to be here." She flashed her ID and stepped under the tape before anyone had time to argue, strutting over to the body on the floor with her tourist-size camera. Her finely shaped eyebrow arched questioningly, though her deep red lips smiled in satisfaction. _Snap_. The photo preview appeared on her screen, clearly showing the dead man.

His face was morphed from bruises and cuts, with what appeared to be broken bones misshapen under his clothes. Despite this, and the splashes of burnt red liquid,  his shirt that could be seen that clearly read "TattleCrime.com" with the smaller text underneath reading "Somebody stop Will Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wails like Gollum for five hours*


End file.
